Yuuri Katsuki Is So Done With This Shit
by bentellsitlikeitis
Summary: Yuuri has always has anxiety and self esteem issues and it breaks Viktor's heart. He just wants Yuuri to see how beautiful and amazing he really is. Viktor decides to take action and with Yurio's help they make a plan to help Yuuri with his self esteem. Too bad it wasn't a very well thought out plan.


**A/N: This piece is in the same story line as _Yuri Is Done With Everyone's Shit._ This new story takes place after but I don't think you need to read both to understand the stories they both have pretty simple plots. Both stories were written as short one shots but I liked the idea of tying them together, it seemed like a good idea at 1 in the morning when I wrote this anyway. Like I said you don't need to read one to understand the other but the 1st one shows where the OC Tara came from(and I think the 1st is a better story if you can deal with the shitty editing on it). Anyway thanks to every person who took time from thier day to read this, or anything I have written.**

Yuuri stood in the small changing stahl of the high end department store and covered his face with his hands. Really it hadn't even begun yey and he was already over this shit. Even with his asian complexion he knew he was as red as a tomato. Truth be told he was on the verge of tears. When Viktor and the younger Yuri had said they needed to go shopping Yuuri had just assumed they were going back to the supermarket. Yuri's lack of rage filled resistance to going shopping should've clued the Asian in on the fact that the supermarket was not the intended destination. For the last 2 months Yuri had refused to even step foot in one since the fiasco with the Oreo's and instagram picture. Yuuri really should have known, but he had been naive and now he was paying for it.

Yuuri had gained a little weight since they came to the United States and just recently he;d been working to get back to skating form. Apparently Viktor and Yuri had decided he needed to celebrate this feat with some new clothes. Yuuri however was still feeling insecure about the weight gain and even though he had lost most of it there was still a little work left to do. He felt entirely too self conscious as of yet. Add that to his daily struggle with anxiety and this was sure to be a devastating next couple hours. Feeling that way when Viktor was trying to do something thoughtful and nice made him feel even lower. What kind of boyfriend was he to not appreciate the gesture? Yuuri breath came out with a shudder as he tried to breath deeply to calm himself.

Yuuri jumped at the knock on the door. "Yuuri my love, how is it going? Have you tried them on yet? You have to show me!"

"No, not yet Viktor."

"What!? You have been in there nearly 10 minutes. Get a move on piggy!"

"Yurio stop being so impatient."

"I can be how ever I want and my name is not Yurio."

"You have to learn to enjoy the moment. We are in no hurry. Time is a concept only know to man-"

"Viktor I will shove this silk shirt all the way down your throat if you give me anymore of that new age crap that cult leading conman that rents the apartment next to us has been feeding you!"

"Rave is not a con man! He is an enlightened soul! He is one of the indigo children."

"He's a pothead! And that is not even his real name. We have gotten his mail before his name is Bryan."

Yuuri found their bickering familiar and comforting. That must really be a sign he was losing it he thought as he sighed. They had to stop though, they were getting loud. Yuuri rolled his eyes as he cracked the changing room door. "Both of you stop yelling before we get banned from another store. I'm going to change right now I promise." With that he shut the door and slipped off his shoes.

They russians had taken it upon themselves to pick out many outfits for Yuuri to try on. None of their choices made him excited, only nervous. The clothes were nothing he would pick for himself and he had tried to explain that to them but they wouldn't listen. Viktor said Yuuri's self esteem kept him from picking clothes that would truly flatter his figure. Yuri claimed he simply had no fashion sense. Both theories Yuuri could agree with but that didn't mean he would feel comfortable wearing what they picked out.

Yuuri sighed again as he pulled on the black dress pants that were made to fit very snugly on the backside and thighs. If he was a little taller like his russian boyfriend maybe he would of been able to pull them off. The pants Viktor picked were paired with a lavender color very thin silk shirt. They shirt was not extremely form fitting but the material was made to cling and was almost see through. Yuuri could see the peaks of his nipples and they could almost be seen through the fabric. A shirt like this would look amazing on viktor who was naturally slender. Viktor's nipples were also a light pink with his ivory complexion. Not like Yuuri's which were a lighter tan color that showed more through the fabric. Yuuri also had more curve, it wasn't like he was rocking man boobs but he wasn't toned as well as Viktor.

Yuuri frowned in the mirror. He did not like the outfit at all, it was very unflattering on him. "Viktor, I'm not sure what you picked is right for me. I think I'd rather just move on to the next outfit."

"What? Yuuri my love that's impossible. You would look good in anything you wore, and you promised to show me remeber?"

"It really dosen't work for me so I don't think there is a point in showing you."

"But Yuuuuuri you promised to show me," pleaded the russian.

"Fine," Yuuri opened the door head hung in defeat.

"Huh," Viktor studied his boyfriend with his hand on his chin. "I guess it's not quite what I had envisioned. What do you think Yurio?"

"I think I see enough of his nipples in the locker room. I never realised how dark they were. It looks like he's a wanna be playboy that can't hack it. Also weather it looks good or not you're buying the shirt because he's already sweated pit stains in the armpits." Yuri pointed toward the mentioned sweat stains.

Yuuri looked down and gasped, "Oh no! Now I've ruined it." The skater crossed his arms trying to hide the sweat stains. The embarrassment evident on his face. "I'm mortified, how am I going to face the cashier."

Viktor walked up and gave Yuuri a comforting hug before pulling his boyfriend back and planting a sweet kiss on his forehead. "Oh Yuuri, it's ok baby. Just go change, I'll just throw the shirt in the stuff I'm buying for myself. No one has to know." Yuuri gave Viktor a very small grateful smile, he really didn't deserve someone so selfless. What Viktor saw in him he may never know. "Now go change, Yurio wants see what he picked."

"Yes go change. Get rid of the lackluster 80's playboy get up and put on something trendy and modern." The younger russian grabbed Viktor by the elbow and pulled him away from the shy skater. "Stand back old man and get ready to be amazed."

Viktor let himself be pulled away and flashed Yuuri a reassuring smile before using his hands to shoo the man back into the changing room. With reluctance the shorter man turned and trudged back into the small stahl. He unbuttoned the cringe worthy shirt in record time but It took him a minute to peel the dress pants off. The pant legs ended up inside out from the way he had to peel them down. After fixing the pants and setting them aside he turned his attention to the outfit yuri had picked.

It would be just as bad in many different ways. The skater ran his hand through his hair anxiously as he assessed the clothing before him. He was about to reach for a shirt with a shaky had when his phone ding a familiar text tone. He could ignore it and get dressed in what Yuri had picked but the Japanese man opted for killing as much time before the next disaster as possible.

He picked his phone and slide his finger across the screen to bring up the lock screen. He ran his index finger across the fingerprint sensor to unlock it and bring up the text.

So im at this store looking for

a stupid dress for my

gramps and grams 50th anniversary party

My mom begged me to wear

something more girly and i caved cuz

she deserve to enjoy the shitty party

& not have to keep defending me

to her stuck up bitch of a sister

& i swear i heard

MrWearsTOOmuchanimalprint

raging in here somewhere and

yelling at MrspendsTOOmuchtimeonhishair

tell me im not losing it

Yuuri smiled and put his fingers in motion to text back.

HELP SOS

they have me surrounded

at the changing rooms

they are making me try on all these clothes

that they like and would wear

but haven't brought anything

I actually would like

He stared at his phone and received a reply within seconds.

OMFG they are trying to assimilate you

Stay strong on my way

Yuuri smiled at the message. At least he would have one person in his corner who would understand.

"Yo, Katsuki did you die in there. You are taking forever to change."

Yuuri shook his head but then realised no one could see him, "No sorry Yurio i'm almost done."

"Why does everyone call me that. It's not my name," Yuuri smiled as he listened to the teenager continue to mutter under his breath in his native tongue.

The Japanese man pulled on the shirt and pants that Yuri had picked. He looked at the studded belt and decided to pretend like he forgot it. He looked at himself in the full length mirror, once again he felt ridiculous. He did not mind dark denim jeans but Yuri had picked out skinny jeans and the shy man thought they looked awkward on him. Yuuri had muscular calves and thighs, they were not long and slender like the young russians. He especially hated when he turned around and saw the studded back pockets. The shirt was made to look vintage, it was a gray with a black silhouette of a panther stalking on the front. The shirt in itself was not too bad but Yuri had paired it with an open vest. The vest was black on the outside but the inside trim had black and white tiger print. For someone like Yuri who could wear it with confidence and whose calves didn't push the fabric in the skinny jeans to look awkward. it would be an amazing outfit, but for Yuuri who was shy and anxious it would look like he was trying too hard. It just wasn't him.

"Come on Katsuki, let the old man see some real fashion."

Yuuri begrudgingly opened the door and came out. He stood still as the russians scrutinized the clothing. "Relax your calves and stop flexing so the jeans fit you right."

Yuuri sighed at the unhelpful criticism, "I'm not flexing anything, this is the natural shape of my legs."

"No that can't be right, look at me," the russian did a demonstrative turn, "see how they rest on me. That's how it should be."

"Well I'm a 25 year old man with the body to match not a 17 year old teenager who is still maturing. This would look great on you but it's not made for me. Just like what Viktor picked would have been perfect with his sophisticated charm but not on my awkward self. You guys are trying to dress me like you and it's just not going to work."

Viktor shook his head, "Yuuri my love don't give up, we just haven't found the right outfit yet. I assure you we won't stop until we do."

"Yeah Katsuki, we aren't trying to dress you like us, just trying to dress you less like, like-"

Yuuri frowned, "Less like me."

"Yeah! That's it," the younger russian said.

"No!" Viktor glared at the blonde, "What Yurio means is we are trying to dress you with more confidence. You blend in but we want you to shine bright."

Yuuri pouted, "But I like blending in. I'm comfortable in the clothes I pick. I know they aren't as flashy but the more comfortable I am the more I can open up. When I have to dress up I always feel out of place and end up clamming up anyway."

"Yes but that's only because we haven't found the right look yet. Once we do you will feel free and open and you be so much happier," Viktor reasoned.

"That's right," Yuri spoke up, "And then you can start posting more selfies."

Yuuri wrapped his arms around himself self consciously. They really weren't listening to him at all. It was hanging around to people who could always be they life of the party when he was so incredibly shy. While they knew about his anxiety they couldn't always understand where he was coming from.

"Go try on the next one I picked my love. I promise it will be better."

"But Viktor it's just another of something you would wear, it's not going to look right on me. Nothing either of you would wear will look on like it does on you." Yuuri tried his hardest to plead with his eyes at the charming russian.

"Yuuri we can't leave here without a new look for you." Viktor stated, "That's the whole reason we came."

"Well gee look at this, can't believe I ran into you guys today. Viktor and Yuuri nice to see you. Oh and sparkles so good to see you not covered in Oreo crumbs. I sincerely hope you are behaving yourself in this store. It's a lot nicer than the supermarket. They won't put up as much crap." As usually she she spoke her voice stayed devoid of emotion almost bored sounding.

The two russians turned to the voice simultaneously. Viktor smiled to welcome the girl but Yuri crossed both arms over his chest.

"Vampire girl, what are you doing here? I don't recall telling you any plans i had this weekend when you came over to see Yuuri and attempt to suck my soul from my body. Have you been following me? I promise you won't have another opportunity to take embarrassing pictures of me for your instagram so you can just give up."

The goth styled girl gave an amused look, "Oh Sparkles don't worry. I'd much rather tweet my next gynecologist appointment than stalk you for a pic to post."

Yuri eyed the girl as he pulled out his phone, "My name is not sparkles. That is stupid and makes no sense. Now say the word again. I want the Google to translate it for me."

"What word? Sparkles?" ,She asked in her monotone voice.

"No," he spat, "the big american word that sounded like a greek sandwich.

The somber girl actually had to choke back a laugh, "You mean gynecologist? You probably don't really need to tanslate it."

The blonde nodded, "Yes say it to the google so it can translate it for me. I know you are a very no fun having person but your knowledge is up to date. If there some new food trend I want to know before them so I can destroy it if it's trash.'

She looked to Viktor who stifled a laugh, "Oh Tara please say it so google can translate it for him. We all deserve this."

The teen gave Viktor a funny look as he held his phone up to the girl, "All right then," she looked to Yuri who spoke in russian to his phone then nodded to the girl to speak, "gynecologist." The teen pulled his phone back and studied the translation.

The moment of recognition was clear, the blonde's entire body seemed to blush as his eyes went wide. His mouth gaped open and he started to speak but quickly shut it. Yuri shook his head and glared everywhere but at the girl before he finally spoke, "You are a very scary girl. If you tweet that I'm not going to follow you any more. I don't need to know how the appointment went. You are scary, scary, scary, scary."

Tara smiled, "From you sparkles i'm going to take that as a complement. Now moving on to whatever this is?" She pointed to the japanese skater as she asked, "Why is he dressed like one of those over dramatic high schoolers."

Yuri stomped his foot, "Those are some of the latest trends, I know you only wear clothes that can double as funeral wear but even you have to agree it's fashionable."

"I can agree that it's what all the boys in my school like to wear but why is Yuuri wearing it?"

"Yuuri is a beautiful amazing creature but he likes to hide that behind baggy pants and boring shirts. We want him to dress in clothes that are as amazing outside as he is inside. We want him to look good and stand out in something trendy that way he can see how great he is and maybe come out of his shell some." Viktor explained as he smiled at Yuuri, "He hides behind his clothes we want him to shine with his clothes. We just need to find the right clothes." There was no doubt that Viktor had only the best of intentions. The man looked at Yuuri like a coveted rare jewel that only he had the privilege of gazing upon. Viktor had nothing but love and admiration for the japanese man. That would help explain why Viktor was doing what he was doing. He wanted Yuuri to see how amazing he was, Viktor wanted Yuuri to know just how beautiful the man believed him to be. Yuuri however would never believe if with his low self esteem, Viktor only wanted to try to fix that. The russian man meant well but he didn't see how the Japanese man would twist these action in his head and make himself fell even lower.

Tara nodded, "You would think a guy that can wear a costume with sequin and lace could wear anything and be comfortable. Clearly though he can't."

Viktor frowned, "That's why we are helping him."

Yuuri spoke up, "But you're not picking clothes that would make me feel that way, the clothes you guys are giving me are what you would wear."

"Because what we wear stands out and looks fashionable. It oozes confidence, which is what you need," Viktor countered.

"Yes," the blonde added, "You can't feel confident in plain neutral and dark colored sweats and track pants. They are ok sometimes but you hide in them daily."

"Hmmmm," Tara placed a finger to her lip, "I think I see what's going on. Like I said earlier let me take a crack at him. You two go browse for a bit, give me 20 minutes and meet back here. I think I know exactly what Yuuri needs."

"Vampire girl I will trust you. You may dress like death but I know you go to high school and you know what is trending."

Viktor nodded, "It certainly can't hurt. Yuuri we will be back my love."

The skater only nodded gloomily as the russians walked away.

"What;s wrong with me? Is what I wear really that bad? I bet they are just tired of me embarrassing them in their social media pics. I don't do it on purpose. What if I can't be trendy and fashionable? What if it's just impossible for me? Viktors going to eventually want someone more on his level, i'm holding him back."

"Woah buddy," Tara cut his spiraling self hate talk off, "1st of all, Viktor is sickly madly in love with you. You could do lines of pixie sticks and sweat turkey gravy from your pores and the man would find you attractive. 2nd they mean well, they aren't trying to diss you are anything, they just want to show you how beautiful they think you are because they know you are your own worst enemy. They are just going about it wrong and neither of them know how to listen when they think their ona roll. This whole thing could be better if they would just listen to what you are saying. They have the right end game just the wrong plan to get there. Now come on we are wasting time."

"Wait I thought you came to save me, not join them?" ,Yuuri whined.

Tara clapped him on the back, "Trust me I have a plan. Not a half baked one, a good one that will help them see what you are saying and help you too. Just trust me."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, "Ok, I guess it's already a mess it can't get worse right?"

Tara grinned widely and Yuuri suddenly wandered if maybe it could get worse.

YOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOI

Tara stood beside Yuuri in the changing room. He was refusing to come out. Yuuri stared in the mirror in shock, "No."

Tara put a hand on his shoulder, "Yes, it's going to be ok I promise."

"No Tara, this is worse, worse than anything I could've imagined. Please go out there and get MY clothes."

"Not happening. I took all that out for a reason, so you can't back out. If you want to change out of this you have to go get your clothed yourself."

"I think you are way more evil than Yurio. I guess I'll just have to wait til the store closes and everyone's gone."

"Why so you're the only thing the night watchman has to focus his camera on?"

"Oh God," Yuuri looked again at the full length mirror, "Tara please?" The japanese man pleaded once more.

"Come on, I promise it will be ok."

He nodded once so she took that as the acceptance and opened the changing room door. Yuuri followed her out and stared only at the ground. She nudged him, "Remember to look happy or else it won't work." The man sucked in a deep breath then looked up with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey you two what do you think," she called to the other skaters.

Viktor turned to his boyfriend, "He is gorgeous no matter, uh...uh.." He stopped mid sentence and gawked in shock at his love.

Yuri looked toward the changing rooms, "Oh my, what in the, uh what is this?"

"Do you like it?" Tara asked innocently, "I hope so because Yuuri loves it! Right Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked at his two stunned friends, "Um yes. I think I get what you guys were saying about having the right look. I think this will give me confidence and attention."

Yuri scrunched his eyebrows together, "Oh it's going to get attention for sure."

Viktor couldn't shake the bewildered and concerned look from, his face, "My love we want you to feel good about what you are wearing, not just get attention."

"I know Viktor. In this I feel like I could take on the world. I feel strong and comfortable."

Viktors gaze traveled over his boyfriend, Yuuri looked well not at all like Yuuri. He wore an all black button up bowling shirt that had a spider embroiled on the pocket. He had some kind of long sleeve black fishnet shirt on under it because the sleeves went down to his wrist. The pants were all black with cargo except for some neon green thread in the trim. The pant legs were wide and Viktor notice some kind of straps going back and forth in the back of the legs. "Um, I don't think I have ever seen pants like that. What purpose do those straps provide?"

The blonde teen cocked his head to the side as he studied the clothes, "I am curious also. Those would never work for skating. The straps have hooks like a leash! I do not think it would be safe to walk Macchina while he was strapped to your legs. That seems ridiculous. And those sleeves look like the tights Mila wears when she wants to look sexy on a date. I do not think they make you look ridiculous."

"Oh those are just for looks. They serve no purpose except to look freaking awesome. The pants are called bondage pants, pretty edgy right?" ,Tara smiled at Viktor and Yuri.

Viktor gave a tight lipped smile, "Yuuri my love, you are sure this is what you would feel more confident in?"

Yuri nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes, I think this is the look for me. What do you think?"

"Well it's just that, um well it just doesn't look like you is all."

"What do you mean Viktor?" Yuuri questioned the russian skater.

"I want you to be confident and happy but it's just, I want you to stay true to yourself also. I will support you no matter what I but I mean I wonder-"

"The russian teen rolled his eyes, "You don't look like the pork cutlet bowl he loves and knows. You look like the vampire girls new minion of darkness."

Tara gave Yuri an astonished look, "Wow I'm impressed your english includes minion of darkness. What have you been watching?"

Yuuri spoke up, "He loves the Despicable Me movies and all those little yellow minions." Tara snorted in laughter. "Remember when you came over and he binge watched American Horror Story with you? Well after that he couldn't fall asleep because he was scared and we had to watch something unscary til he fell asleep. That Dispicable Me movie was on HBO. Now he watches them all the time." The girl was doubled over in laughter at this point.

The Russian teen fumed, "Whatever just keep laughing. Those minion movies made tons of money. America loves them and you are just jealous because your soul is all black and icky and and and," the blonde stuttered for an insult, "really stupid."

"Oh Sparkles I think I must've been a saint in a past life and they brought you into my life as a reward. I'm not a smiley person but dammit if I don't end up smiling every time I see you!"

Yuri scoffed, "I am sure as nice as that sounds there is underhanded insults rooted in the words."

Tara wiped a tear from her eye, "You know me so well."

Viktor scrubbed his face with his hands in frustration, "Back to the point, Yurio is right it doesn't look like you at all. I want you to be more confident but not at the expense of not being you my love. This look is great for her, it fits her personality and shows her true self in a way that accentuates the real her. But on you it just looks flashy and friend out the real you. I want you to be able to dress up more and feel good but only in clothes that show you Yuuri." Viktor hoped his message had been clear.

The blonde teen scowled at the dark girl, "You think you are so smart don't you?"

Tara shrugged, "I do actually."

Yuri shook his finger at her, "I will give you it, this was an intelligent and creative plan. The lesson was received. I can admit that you are a smart girl with a good tough attitude but I still don't trust you."

"I thank you Yuri, and I can admit even though you prefer children's movies and sometimes dress like a 15 year old girl you are brave and have the heart of a man." She held out her hand and Yuri shook it.

"You called me Yuri not Sparkles."

"Oh would you prefer Sparkles?"

"No Yuri is fine, or if you must Yurio."

"Got it Yurio." She smiled and he rolled his eyes.

Viktor was confused by their exchanged conversation, "Plan? Lesson? What?" He looked around for an explanation.

"Think about it old man. What we did wasn't any different than this. We dressed him like ourselves. We were covering him up not showing who he was off," Yuri offered. "He style made a much bolder change, we couldn't see what we were doing and she showed us loud and noticeable."

Viktors brows scrunched together in deep thought before he finally looked up at Yuuri, "Oh Yuuri my Love! Oh gosh baby I'm so sorry!" He ran up and wrapped his arms around the shorter man, "You must of felt so out of place and sad thinking we were weren't happy with you. That was never my intent. I didn't want to change you, just make you feel good about yourself by putting you in something you would not pick because of your self esteem. I just picked what I liked thinking it works for me and it would work for you too. Not in a millions years did I ever want to change you. You are the best thing in my life."

Yuuri was blushing profusely at this point, "Thank you Viktor for always caring so much. The fact that my self esteem and mental health matter to you means so very much to me."

"I love you my little shy awkward pork cutlet bowl."

"I love you too my over the top intense spontaneous sexy russian." Yuuri looked up and Viktor leaned down for a very passionate kiss.

"Enough of the slobbery mush show. I see too much if it already. Save it for your bedroom."

Viktor rolled his eyes at the Russian teen. Tara spoke up, "He is right thought save it. Our dear Yuuri still has one more change of clothes to try on."

Viktor frowned,"I think we've put hi m through enough already."

"Hey the plan is not over yet. We have to see this thing through. Trust me it's all good." Tara nodded to Yuuri who smiled and went back into the changing room.

After a few minutes the Slater came out in his final wardrobe change.

Yuri clapped, "Very nicely done." The Japanese man blushed and smiled then turned to Viktor.

"What do you think?" The question was laced with nervousness and insecurity.

Viktor smiled affectionately, "I think you look like you and you are amazing."

Yuuri smiled, he felt good in the dark denim slightly bootcut jeans. They had no added flare like studs or embroded designs. The were classic and simple but flattering to his shape. They were for sure different than the track and sweat pants he usually wore but it was a good different. His top was a bold eggplant colored long sleeve fitted v-neck sweater. The sweater was a thin knit not thick and bulky. It was a color he would not normally wear but it wasn't too flashy to make him uncomfortable. The outfit was a change but he felt good in it and wouldn't mind having some more clothes of the same nature for going out or just wanted to look nice. If they had to dress up he usually wore the standards suit to blend in, this would be something he could feel confident in. It was different but still Yuuri.

"I feel good in it. I think this accomplishes what you had been trying to accomplish. I feel like I look good in this and that makes me feel a little more confident. I could be comfortable and still feel like I an effort. An effort for myself. Thank you for helping me to find this Tara."

"Yes Tara thank you. From the bottom of my heart," Viktor added.

"Please it was nothing. Thank you guys. This day was kind of inspirational and I feel like you guys are becoming really good friends I can be myself around. I don't have too many of those."

Tara heard Yuri snicker, "Oh Vampire girl you do have a heart. Would you like a sentimental embrace?"

She gave the Russian a dirty look, "This is getting too sappy. I'm pretty sure I can check reenact a 90's makeover movie off my bucket list."

"There you go trying to hide your heart under witty sarcasm and I don't care about anything attitude. We know the real you though."

"Shut up stupid." Tara snapped, "Come on let's get out of here. I'm sure Yuuri is so done with this shit by now."

"Wait!" They turned to Yuuri, "Don't you still need to find a nice dress for your grandparents anniversary?"

"A nice dress?" Yuri asked a glint in his eyes.

"Fricking hell," Tara moaned.

"What kind of dress?" Yuri asked with a sly smile.

Tara looked worried, "Listen Yuri, this is none of your concern so don't even think about it. I don't need your help."

Yuuri chuckled, "We all want to help Tara."

"Yes I think it's only fair, I mean you got to dress Yuuri in that horrible out fit," Viktor added."

"That was to teach you guys a lesson."

Viktor smiled, "Yes, you went to all that trouble for us. It would of been so much easier to sit me down and explain what we were doing and what Yuuri was feeling but you went above and beyond for us."

The blonde now had a huge sinister grin on his face, "Now let us go above and beyond for you FRIEND."

Yuuri smiled, "Trust me I have a plan.'

YOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOI

Yuri smiled at his Instagram post. There were hundreds of comments from kids that Yuri assumed went to Tara's high school. He had made sure to tag her in it so all her followers would see the picture of the goth girl wearing a yellow flower print spaghetti strapped sun dress. Yuri had picked it out. There had been 2 pictures he'd taken. One where her mouth hung open in shock when she caught him taking the picture. It had been a funny one she had been slouched over and standing like a neanderthal. It was very unflattering and he knew people would laugh. He didn't post that one. He posted the one where she thought no one was looking. She had been staring at herself in the mirror almost in amazement. Her hair had been tied in a messy bun by Yuri for her to change easier and it didn't look that bad. The dress looked nice on her and she was taken aback at how she actually kind of like the way it looked. She rest had a figure and she looked like a young woman. She looked soft, vulnerable and sweet.

In the picture he posted she's staring at herself in awe. Her head is cocked to the side and she's half turned showing how well the dress fit her figure with her face toward the mirror giving a beautiful side profile of her face with wisps of soft hair falling from the messy bun.

She looked beautiful and it was amazing seeing her realize it. That's the picture Yuri posted. The entire feed was comments about how amazing she looked.

He tagged it-

What the night walker looks like when she's not sucking out people's souls. It's like day and night.

Of course she still yelled at Yuri for posting it and he still played on like he had done it to spit and embarrass her but he couldn't help but notice that while she still stayed true to her style that she had added a jean jacket over her black dress and a red bandana was tied in her hair like a 40s pin up girl and matching red lipstick. It looked good on her.

Yuri's phone pinged with a private message from Tara.

Don't let it go to your head but thanks.

Learned the lesson. You are slick my friend.

Yuri smiled and his phone pinged again.

But I however must still seek revenge. I can't let these high school zombies think I just let you get away with posting the pic

I know you'll understand as we are the same type of people.

Yuri's face scrunched up and then he got a notification that had been tagged in a post. He clicked the notification.

"THAT FUCKING VAMPIRE GIRL! SHE IS PURE EVIL!"

He looked down at picture of himself staring wide eyed and very terrified looking at the tv. In his arms he was clinging to a stuffed yellow minion in his emoticon pjs. The caption read-

Yuri P can't make it through one Friday the 13th movie without his stuffy. Isn't he just too adorable. Reminds me of slumber parties I had when I was 12.


End file.
